Love Me No More
by K.greeni
Summary: Edward is deciding whether to leave Bella so that she can live a normal life. But does leaving Bella turn out to be the best thing for her? Sorry, bad at summaries. Please R&R! Emmett's name is spelled with one "t" due to WordPerfect correction.
1. Chapter 1

**A few lines from ****New Moon**** are used here and there. Other than that, I just created my own version of what was going through Edward's mind when he left Bella. All characters belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer, I just write about 'em.**

Love Me No More

Edward was silent as he drove Bella to her house. Though he wasn't Jasper, he could feel her getting anxious. Bella was tapping her fingers on her leg and throwing nervous glances at Edward. He couldn't blame her though. Edward had been acting different around her ever since the "birthday accident." It was a night he would never forget; the night he almost lost his reason for existence.

He was distant. Edward knew Bella thought something was wrong; she could sense it. Though she didn't blame Jasper for almost killing her, Edward knew that his family couldn't stay. He would have to leave her. Edward winced and gripped the wheel tightly.

"Edward?" Bella soft voice sounded hesitant.

Edward gave her a sideways glance. "Yes, Bella?"

She hesitated again. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." _Lies_. He was not fine. He wanted to scream.

_I don't want to leave you but I need to. _

But did he? Did he really need to leave the love of his life? Since he's met Bella, he's felt whole; Bella was his other half.

_If you loved her, you would've left a long time ago so she could live a normal life._

Edward was having a battle with himself. His conscience was telling him to do what he knew was right and leave but his heart... told him to stay.

His _heart_. Edward scoffed in his head. His heart had stopped beating almost one hundred years ago. How could you trust to follow something that was dead?

But was it right to leave? Even though he was fighting his desire to stay? Edward looked out the corner of his eye torwards Bella. She was staring straight ahead and had stopped fidgeting... she looked peaceful. Her lips were slightly open as she breathed in and out and her eyes held a look of wisdom.

_Too much knowledge for a simple girl of 18. _Edward thought. But she was anything but simple. Bella was the most complicated being Edward had ever had the fortune to meet. He peeked at her peaceful expression again.

_She's beautiful._

Yes. He would have to leave her. Edward would not put her in anymore danger. She was too precious and he loved her too much.

Edward parked in the driveway. Charlie was home. _Good. She'll have someone to take care of when I'm gone. Keep her mind occupied. _Edward thought that Bella would have no problem getting over him. There would be pain but it wouldn't last. _She is only human after all._

He got out of the car and opened Bella's door for her.

"Would you like to come in?" Bella's eyes were hopeful.

Edward breathed for the air he didn't need. "No. Bella, would you take a walk with me?"

"Of course." Bella leaned up to kiss Edward on the lips.

He leaned away. Hurt crossed Bella's face but Edward did not move. Instead, he grabbed her hand and started walking torwards the edge of the woods. When they reached the trees, he stopped and let go of her.

"Bella, we're leaving." Edward had to do this soon or he would never leave her.

"Where? Why so soon? Has Victoria found me?" Confusion followed by fear crossed Bella's features.

She didn't get it. Edward would have to elaborate. "No, Bella. _You _are not going anywhere. My family and I are leaving Forks."

Bella didn't move for a moment, didn't blink.

"Breathe Bella."

She let out a shaky breath and turned to stare at Edward. "Why?" Her eyes were wide.

This was torture. "I am putting you in danger. My family is putting you in–"

"Is this about my birthday?! Edward, it was my own stupid fault! I was clumsy! Don't you dare blame you or your family! You know you can't help how you react!"

She realized her mistake too late. Bella had just given Edward the ultimate reasoning to leave.

"Exactly." He kept his emotions in check, keeping his voice flat. "We _can't _help how we react. What happens the next time one of us wants to take a snap at you?" Bella winced but Edward continued. "We are dangerous creatures Isabella Swan. You are not safe around us."

Bella stood stock-still at being called her full name. Edward had said it formally, a sign he hoped she would see. Maybe if he started acting more detached with her, she would accept that they needed to leave.

Bella had tears in her eyes. Edward wanted to cry with her, to hold her in his arms and tell her it would be ok. For her at least. For him, he knew survival without Bella would be the least bit easy.

_You're doing this for her. _He reminded himself.

"Why?" Bella whispered, looking down. "I need you, Edward. You promised me that you'd stay with me for as long as I needed you."

"As long as it was the right thing to do." Edward was starting to hate those words. _The right thing._ He hated seeing Bella start to cry and know that he was the reasoning for it. What was right about that?!

Bella started to walk torwards him, tears streaming down her face, trying to grab on to him to make him stay. Edward was having trouble keeping his composure. He had to make her understand that she was better off without him, even if that meant he had to lie to her.

"Bella, I don't love you."

Bella stopped moving torwards him. She stopped crying. Her eyes, which were begging a moment before, turned to realization; understanding. She moved her hands to her sides and a blank expression crossed her face. "Well, that changes everything."

Edward realized she looked calm. This scared him... and confused him. _How can she be so willing to believe I don't love her? _Edward knew he was good liar when he had to be, but had he not expressed his love for Bella enough?

"I'll always love you, Isabella. Just not the way you've loved me."

Bella was still staring at Edward with that odd look. One tear escaped her eyes and then another.

"You. Don't. Love. Me." She said each word distinctly, nodding her head in understanding.

_But you don't understand! _Edward wanted to scream to her. _I do love you! _He hated himself. He hated having to lie to her but at least he had gotten through to Bella. Even if it was the worst thing to do, at least Bella would let him leave. Just as Edward knew she would when he said those words.

A strand of Bella's hair was whipping around her face from the sudden wind. Edward got hold of it and tucked it behind her ear. A tingling feeling went through his body when he touched her. Every physical contact he had with Bella sent waves of want through his body.

His hand moved from her hair to her cheek. Edward meant to move but Bella rested her hand over his, holding it in place. She closed her eyes and sighed.

_This is too much._ Edward couldn't take it. He was grimacing in pain. Thankfully, Bella still had her eyes closed.

"Goodbye, Bella." He whispered loud enough for her to hear.

In one quick motion, Edward removed his hand from Bella's face, lightly kissed her forehead and ran. He ran as fast as he could without a backwards glance. He didn't want to see Bella on her knees, crying silently with her hand still on her cheek.

**This is NOT a one-shot. At first I had planned it to be, but the more I started writing the more I realized I couldn't leave it alone. More chapters to come!! Reviews are very much welcome and needed!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it goes...**

Edward's POV

Edward ran straight to his house in the living room. His family was already in there, sitting in chairs or standing so he guessed Alice had already told them what happened. He blocked out their questioning thoughts and tried to concentrate on his own.

Edward was furious with himself. He would never forget the way Bella looked at him when he told her he was leaving– without her. Bella had looked so torn... as if in physical pain. But then when he lied to her, telling Bella he didn't love her, she just nodded. As if she'd known the whole time Edward's love for her was just a lie; a delusion he forced upon himself.

_How could she believe me so quickly?_ This, of course, is what Edward had wanted but he wasn't prepared how her reaction would affect him. That look would haunt him forever.

"Edward?" Esme's voice was hesitant, careful.

Edward stood behind the couch and stared at a picture on the wall, ignoring Esme. He didn't want to answer their questions tonight.

"I'm leaving. As soon as possible." Edward stopped and glared at them all, daring them to object. When they didn't, he continued. "I'm going to track Victoria. The sooner I find her, the sooner she'll be dead." He chose his words carefully, making sure he kept his family and him separate. Edward didn't want them involved with Victoria right now, she was his responsibility and he wanted to handle her himself.

Alice must have picked up on this immediately. "I'll go with you."

"No." Edward's voice was controlled, saving his anger for when he found Victoria. "I do this _alone_." He spoke with authority.

"Edward," This time Carlisle spoke. "Do what's rational. Victoria could have allies by now. She would be a threat if it were just you alone. With all of us, she wouldn't stand a chance."

"_No_." Edward's patience was wearing.

_Don't be an idiot!_ Rosalie's thought, glowering at him.

Edward raised his eyebrows but otherwise ignored her. Rosalie's opinions were never of much importance when it concerned anything to do with Bella. Why start listening now?

Emmet stood up from the chair he was sitting on. "I will go with you Edward. Jasper, Carlisle and I. Victoria won't stand a chance. Esme and Rosalie will look out for Bella while Alice watches out for all of us."

Edward winced at Bella's name, a slip in his careful composure. He stared at the picture again trying to focus. He felt Alice's fierce gaze piercing his face.

"Are you going to tell them?" She spat out vehemently. Edward had always known Alice thought of Bella as her own sister and leaving her would hurt Alice almost as much as it was hurting him.

"You haven't?" Edward was surprised, he thought for sure Alice had told them about Bella. He heard everyone's confused thoughts going through their heads in the room.

Esme spoke. "Tell us what?"

_I just told them that you needed to speak to them_. Alice thought in her head, glaring at Edward, knowing why he was surprised.

He narrowed his eyes. Speaking of Bella out loud was going to be agonizing. "Bella will stay in Forks. We– " Edward impulsively clenched his fist. "Will leave. I will not be going with you but none of us can no longer stay in Forks; we are putting Bella in danger. Alice, I want you to stop looking for Bella's future, stop watching her completely."

"What!?No!" Alice screamed in disbelief.

A wave of calm spread throughout the room by Jasper.

"Stop it!" Alice snapped at him. She turned to Edward again. "You can't _leave _Bella, Edward! Let alone, tell me what I can and cannot see! Even if I did try, her future would not stop appearing in my mind for some time. I have kept watch over her for a long time, I can't just turn my visions on and off like that!"

"Then try!" Edward yelled back. "We are putting her in danger, Alice! Why can't you understand that!?"

"You love her, Edward! And Bella loves you! What good do you think it's going to do if we leave?!"

Edward roared, picked up the couch in front of him and hurled it across the room. It smashed through the wall with a deafening crash.

"Edward.." Carlisle started. "I agree with Alice–"

"NO! We leave now!" Edward ignored Jasper's attempts of calming him down and walked briskly out the house. As soon as he was off the property, he ran.

He ran away from his home. He ran away from his Bella. He ran away from his family.

Edward didn't know where he was going.

_Victoria._ He snarled as he thought the name and ran faster.

Bella's POV

Bella lay on her bed and looked at her clock. 2:43 AM. It had been seven hours since she had been found in the woods. She tried not to remember what had happened earlier but it all came rushing back before she could stop it...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella held Edward's hand to her cheek and closed her eyes.

_He can't leave me. _She thought. _He promised_.

She sighed in content, thinking of no other explanation. Edward would stay and what was happening right now, would be forgotten.

_But he doesn't love you!_ A voice in her head cried out in pain. Slowly, the tears came down her face even though her eyes were shut.

_Fool!_ Bella had always known that Edward was too perfect. _Why would he choose to be with someone like me? Someone plain and dull beyond compare when standing next to this gorgeous creature? _

Yes, Edward was too perfect. Too perfect to love someone like Bella.Her heart beat faster, Bella was scared.

She felt Edward take his hand off her cheek and kiss her forehead with the lightest pressure.

"Goodbye, Bella" he whispered and he left. Bella wouldn't had known this if she hadn't felt the sudden gust of wind from his departure.

_He must have ran_. She thought. Then reality sunk in.

Edward didn't love her. Edward was gone. Forever.

Bella slowly sank to the ground, tears being released from their prison and shamelessly cascading down her face. She held her cheek where Edward's hand had been only seconds before and sobbed.

Bella must have wandered in the woods for hours after that. She knew it was useless, but she still hoped she might see Edward. Drops had started to fall, splashing her face violently. Bella lay down on the cold ground and waited for the rain to wash away her pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella vaguely remembered someone carrying her. She had been unconscious at the time and found herself in her bed when she woke up. She coughed and a knock came from outside her door.

"Come in." Her voice was hoarse.

Charlie stepped into her room and hesitated. "Are you alright Bella?"

"No." How could she be alright? The love of her life just left her. She felt horrible and didn't want to talk. She wanted to feel nothing.

"What happened? All the sudden all the Cullens are found gone and then we find you all alone in the woods.." His voice trailed off and suddenly a look of anger crossed Charlie's face. "Did Edward hurt you, Bella? Did he do something to you?!"

Bella winced at Edward's name._ Yes, he left me. My life has no meaning now that he's gone. _

"No, he did not do anything to me in that way. He just... left." Her voice cracked at the end and Bella struggled to keep from crying. She had already put Charlie in enough pain. In fact, that's all she seemed to be doing: making people suffer for her problems. Bella didn't want to do that anymore.

"Oh." Charlie rocked back on his heels and looked at Bella uncomfortably. _"_You should get some sleep Bells. You've been through a lot.We'll talk about it later." He stared at Bella for a moment. It was obvious he was deciding whether it was best for him to leave or not.

Bella decided for him and nodded. She turned away from him and waited until she heard her door close.

_Edward's gone_. Her heart squeezed at his name and her stomach did an uncomfortable flip. Bella held herself as she tried to regulate her breathing and close off some of the pain in her chest.

She waited for sleep to come and hoped she would never wake up.

**Their POV's are shorter than what I'd like them to be..Hmmm. Possible update on that. More chapter's to come though! What did you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, there is a cliff- hanger. I'm writing more though as you read. I just couldn't figure out how to end the chapter. More thoughts on their depression, Bella goes a little insane. **

**Edward's POV**

It's been two months. Two months of endless searching for Victoria and lonely, agonizing nights without Bella. Many times his family called him on his cell phone. Edward would answer only to tell them he was fine and then hang up.

He was in Seattle right now. Victoria was leading him on. Edward was going in circles. Mexico, New Zealand, Canada, and now back where he had originally started looking for her.

_Such a wide range_. He thought. What was worse was that each time he went somewhere new, he could smell her scent. Victoria would've been there only hours before.

_Leading me on._ Victoria wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what she was doing. Edward would have to find a glitch in her perfect plan. He wouldn't rest until she was dead.

Edward was walking mindlessly through Seattle when his phone rang. He opened it.

"Edward?" Esme's voice was full of motherly worry.

"Yes." He sighed. Edward hated having Esme worry over him. "I'm alright."

"Please come home." Esme pleaded. If she could, Edward imagined she would have been crying. "You can't do this anymore, Edward. We need you. We're in LA now. Please–"

Edward interrupted her. "I can't. Not until Victoria's dead. She will not get within three hundred miles of Bella." His chest tightened painfully as he said her name.

_Your hold on me is permanent and unbreakable_. He remembered saying those words to Bella what seemed like an eternity ago. _How true these words are_.

He heard Esme sigh in defeat. "Hold on. Carlisle wants to talk to you."

Edward waited until he heard Carlisle. "Edward," His voice was stern. "Where are you?"

Edward's mind was somewhere else. "Seattle." He knew, too late, what value this information was to Carlisle.

"I'm coming to get you."

Edward could hear the sound of a car accelerating on the other end. He didn't have the strength to argue though. This was the longest conversation he's had with any part of his family since he left. Edward shut off his phone and put it in his pocket. He found a deserted alley nearby and hid himself in it. Edward leaned against the brick wall.

_Why, Bella? _He thought to himself. _Leaving you has been the worst thing._

Her face entered his mind. Bella's wide brown eyes... long auburn hair... full, pouting lips.

Memories came swirling back to him.

Their first time in their meadow. The day he introduced Bella to his family. He had been so worried. Edward was sure that would've been the breakthrough for Bella; when she finally realized how dangerous him and his family were. But, yet once again, Bella had surprised him. She had accepted his family for what they were and _loved _them. She had _loved _him.

This memory was replaced with Bella's sad look when Edward left. He pushed the image out and slid down the wall until he was sitting.

"Why, Bella?" He asked out loud to no one.

_Why, why, why?_

And for the first time in two months, Edward released the painful pressure in his heart. He lay his head in his hands and cried tearless sobs.

**Bella's POV**

Bella was staring out her window looking for something. A sign of what to do. Charlie was at work and had left quietly, not wanting to disturb Bella. She had been staring out the window day after day, barely noticing the life around her.

At first, Charlie thought Bella was looking for Edward. But then a week passed which turned into a month, following another and he knew she was lost. Bella had lost her life, she had given herself to Edward and now, she was looking for a sign.

Bella would go to school, cook, clean and then retreat to her window... her escape. Sometimes she wished she could fly, fly away from all her problems. But even then, Bella knew she could not escape for long. Her past would come back to haunt her. To remind her what she had and how quickly she had lost it. How worthless her life was now.

Reality was cruel. And it would be sure to remind Bella whenever saw even the smallest bit of hope to moving on.

_Oh, Edward._ _I have spent sleepless nights over you._ A tear escaped and fell down her cheek. _I miss you._

Bella turned away from her window and went downstairs into the living room. She sat on the couch and stared at the hutch. Charlie always kept a gun in the house, besides his own, for emergencies. Bella had found it one time, accidently, when she was searching for the tape.

It was in the hutch, left side, third drawer. She stared, contemplating.

_What do I do? I see no other option._ She thought.

_Charlie!_ Her conscience yelled.

_Charlie managed just fine before I moved in._ Bella was arguing with herself.

_Your friends... Family...Renee!_

_Friends_. Bella scoffed but stopped short when Renee entered her mind. Her mother was never one who was able to manage alone. But now, she wasn't alone.

_She has Phil. She'll get along fine._ Bella felt triumph; she had outdone her own conscience. She was momentarily thrown off by her next thought.

_Edward?_

_Edward._ Her chest tightened painfully. Bella wrapped her arms around herself and tried to control her gasps. _He is the reason I'm doing this_.

She made her decision and walked to the hutch, opening the drawer where the deadly weapon await. Bella picked it up slowly. The object felt odd in her hand, too unfamiliar.

_Not here._ She thought. Last thing Bella wanted was for Charlie to find her dead in his own home.

_He would never be able to clean the mess._ Bella chuckled to herself as she made her way to her truck. She feared she was going slightly insane.

Pulling out of the driveway, Bella shook her head. _You have led me to insanity, Edward Cullen. _

Bella knew where she was going. She stopped her truck at the edge of the woods and walked to "their" meadow, the meadow Edward had told her he loved her.

_Loved me so much, he left. _She thought bitterly. _He didn't love me... I loved him. Love him._

Bella went to the center of the meadow and looked at the gun.

_My true companion. _She thought as she stared at the shiny, black gloss. She slowly raised the gun to her head and then shook her head.

_I don't want them to find me with my head blown off._ Bella didn't know who "them" was but she did know that Charlie would eventually see her.

_Not a pretty sight for him._ She lowered the gun to her heart.

_Stop the pain, _Bella pleaded.

She was about to pull the trigger when the most beautiful sound came to her. It was a velvety voice. Edward? Her heart beat furiously. "Bella?"

Bella looked around, desperately trying to find him. But when she turned around, she saw it wasn't Edward... it was Alice.

"Bella?" Alice's voice was worried. She took a step torwards Bella.

Bella was in shock. Impulsively, she took a step back. _This has to be a dream._

Reality wouldn't allow her to see the ones she wanted. It would take away her happiness the moment it could. She shook her head violently, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Alice was still there.

Beautiful as ever, Alice was _still _there. She looked from Bella to the gun, her expression becoming more worried as the seconds passed.

Bella started to shake and dropped the weapon. "Alice? Is it really you?" Her voice was cracking and tears started to fall.

"Oh, Bella." Alice quickly strode torwards her. "Bella." she said again wiping her tears away.

Bella only cried harder and allowed Alice to lead her to the truck, holding her as she sobbed.

**Amazing reviewers, I am writing this story for you. I hope by the end, you'll be proud.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another chapter. Read! Enjoy! Please! Thanks to all my REVIEWERS!! ;))))**

**Alice's POV**

Alice was helping Esme unpack the rest of their belongings in LA when she had the vision. Her hands stilled on the vase she was carrying and her eyes closed, body slightly swaying.

Esme quickly strode over to Alice's side and took the vase from her hands. "Alice?"

When she didn't respond, Esme called for Jasper. He was soon standing by Alice and stroking her hair soothingly. At his touch, Alice opened her eyes. They were wide with fear.

"Bella . . . " she whispered. Alice had many visions of Bella but they were normally short and always the same; Bella staring out her window with tears, she probably didn't even feel, falling down her face.

But this vision was different, frightening. It terrified Alice and Jasper could feel that.

"What's wrong?" He asked stroking Alice's cheek reassuringly.

Esme tried to make Alice sit on a chair but she refused; Alice couldn't stay in LA much longer. She must return to Forks at once.

"Bella." She repeated.

"Yes, dear." Esme said worried. "You've said that. What about Bella?"

But Alice was already out the door, pulling out of the driveway in her Porsche. Alice's vision of Bella was not the normal one she had been having.

_Bella had at least been alive in those visions_. Alice thought angrily to herself and pushed on the accelerator, making the Porsche go at its full speed.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

**The Vision**:

Alice had seen Bella in a meadow. Bella was talking to herself quietly and twisting a black object in her hands.

_I love you, Edward_. She had whispered and then slowly raised the object to her heart, crying silently as she did so.

_A gun_. Alice realized.

Bella pulled the trigger. Alice's last part of the vision was of Bella lying spread-eagled on the ground, eyes open, with a trickle of blood coming from her mouth. If you looked close enough, you could see a tear trickling down her cheek.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Two hours later, Alice was in Forks.

_Please don't be late._ _Oh Bella! How could you even think of doing something so stupid!?_

Alice rounded the corner and slammed on her brakes as soon as a red truck came into view by the edge of the woods. She quickly jumped out of the car and ran as fast as she could.

Alice soon came into a clearing and noticed Bella standing in the middle of the meadow. Relief washed through Alice. It was quickly replaced with fear when she saw the gun in Bella's hand, the end lightly pressing against her chest. Agony was placed on her features.

"Bella?" Alice whispered quietly yet loud enough to be heard by human ears.

She watched Bella stiffen automatically and then turn around. A dozen emotions had crossed Bella's face. Fear, relief, but the most pronounced of them all was shock. Alice took a step torwards her but stopped when she noticed Bella take a step back.

"Alice? Is it really you?" Alice heard Bella's voice was cracking and watched as tears started to fall.

"Oh, Bella." Alice quickly strode torwards her. "Bella." She said again wiping the tears away. Alice held her as she led them back to Bella's truck. She opened the truck door and gently sat Bella down.

Bella was sobbing and clinging to Alice."Don't leave me, Alice. Not yet."

Alice's heart tore as she listened to Bella.

_So much pain._ _Leaving wasn't good for anyone. _Alice held Bella as she continued to cry.

_So close_. She thought to herself. _Too close. Bella had almost killed herself in front of me._ Alice shuddered.

It was nighttime when Bella's tears stopped. Her heart, which had been beating furiously a moment before, quieted some and resumed to its regular _thump_. Bella had fallen asleep from all the emotional stress. Alice let go of her and placed Bella upright in her seat. She started Bella's truck and drove her home.

Alice noticed Charlie's cruiser in the driveway. As soon as the truck's engine was cut off, the porch light turned on and Charlie came running out the door.

"Bella!" He sounded worried and angry. Charlie stopped short when he saw Alice pulling Bella out of the truck. "Alice?"

Alice sported Bella's weight on her body and slowly started to make her way torwards the house. Charlie quickly moved to the other side of Bella and helped Alice. When Bella was finally tucked in her bed, Alice went downstairs with Charlie and sat down in the kitchen.

Charlie was staring incrediously at Alice. She couldn't blame him. Her family leaves Forks with no explanation and then she ends up dragging a groggy Bella home.

"What's going on, Alice?" Charlie finally managed to croak out.

"Bella–" She began then stopped, shaking her head. "I needed to come back, Charlie. I couldn't leave Bella like that."

_Bella lying spread-eagled on the ground, eyes open, with a trickle of blood coming from her mouth._ Alice shuddered

"I found her asleep in the meadow." She lied.

"What the Hell was Bella doing asleep in a meadow?" Charlie asked more to himself. He looked at Alice. "What are you doing _here_, Alice?_"_

Alice sighed. "I'm sorry Charlie. I had no idea what us leaving would do to Bella. I _had _to see her. She's like my sister."

Charlie's eyes softened a little. "I'm glad you're here Alice. Maybe now you can get Bella back on track." He sat down and ran his hand through what little hair he had left, sighing. "She's dead, Alice. Everyday Bella acts like a zombie. Looking out that goddamn window! I swear, I feel like she's going to physically take herself out of this world one day."

Alice nodded, thinking of nothing to say. She knew only too well what Charlie was going through.

"Is it just you here?"

Alice knew what Charlie was getting at. "Yes, Charlie. It's just me."

He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed. "Bella's been through Hell since you've left. She screams constantly throughout the night about Edward. She screams to him; begging him to stay. Bella loves him, Alice. _Still_." He said the last bit disgusted. As if he couldn't believe how Bella could still love Edward after all he put her through.

"I know." Alice nodded. "Edward still loves her. He's suffering too." Alice remembered the last vision she had of Edward. He looked like he was in pain. His pain made him appear dangerous. Edward, right now, was an unknown person to Alice. She doesn't know who he's become.

Charlie scoffed. "Yeah right. Do you know what Bella screams at night, Alice? She's asking Edward why? Why do you have to leave? And then she'll start crying about how he doesn't love her." Alice winced but Charlie didn't notice. "I'm sure he's doing fine."

"I wouldn't make assumptions, Charlie." Alice's words snapped like a whip at Charlie.

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair and looked down. "I– I'm sorry Alice. I just... I don't know what to do."

"If it's ok, I'll stay with Bella for awhile." Alice volunteered, already knowing the answer Charlie would give.

"Of course. Please." Charlie stood up. "We don't exactly have the best accommodations but..."

"The couch will be fine. I'll have to borrow Bella's clothes for awhile before I leave to get my own though."

"That's fine." Charlie sighed. "Thank you Alice. You have no idea how much of a help you'll be. I just hope Bella will be ok."

"Me too, Charlie, me too." Alice walked over to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

As soon as Charlie went to sleep, Alice quietly entered Bella's room. She sat in a rocking chair by the window and stared at Bella, waiting to comfort her when the screaming would start.

**Carlisle's POV**

Carlisle drove to Seattle. He couldn't believe how low Edward sounded. Carlisle was distraught.

He drove the streets of Seattle until he came upon a deserted alley.

A disheveled looking man sat on the ground, weeping for the tears he knew would not come.His clothes were ragged and his bronze colored hair more tousled than usual.

_Oh my God._ Carlisle stopped the car and got out, making his way to the weeping man he knew as his son.

_Edward_, He thought. _What's happened to you_?

When Edward didn't look up, Carlisle bent down and tried to pick him up himself. Slowly, Edward came to his feet. His eyes were no longer gold, they were black. Not only from the hunger but from the pain he was suffering.

_My son_. He thought to himself. _No father should have to witness his son in so much pain_.

Edward looked weak. _No wonder you haven't found Victoria yet._ _You need to hunt._

Edward shook his head. "No. I can't waste any time while Victoria is still out there. One moment of me not paying attention could lead to Bella's death."

Carlisle knew Edward would not budge on his decision of killing Victoria, and rightfully so. _She has done enough damage to this family._

He sighed. "Alright. Let me help at least. And you need to hunt. You'll see things more clearly."

Edward hesitated then nodded. Carlisle went to hug his son, not believing how much agony he's had to endure.

"Thank you." Edward closed his eyes for a moment.

They both had their reasons for wanting Victoria dead. For Edward, she had caused his true love to fear the Earth she walked. For Carlisle, she had nearly torn his family apart.

Carlisle nodded and took Edward to the car. Together they would hunt and then, with much eagerness, look for Victoria.

Find Victoria.

Kill Victoria.

**Lalala...feeling a little evil right now.** **I'm actually psyched on doing the scene where they finish off Victoria. My first death scene... hope to do it justice. Yikes. Now I'm scaring myself. So what do you think so far. Yes, I know. Carlisle's POV is short. Sorry. Review, please!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, I am so sorry. It's been a couple days, I know. School work is corrupting my life but I promise that I will update soon. I'm still working on the story and the ideas won't stop. The problem is organizing them on screen.**

**That being said, if not tonight, then I will have another chapter up tomorrow... even if it kills me. Heehee. **

**Patience, Please!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha!! I got ze new chapta!! ..sigh.. I've also been up since four due to lack of sleep and a snoring family . . . Oh the joy. **

**A New Member**

Carlisle planned to take Edward to Alaska to feed. He had no intention on visiting the Denali clan, which is usually what happened when they neared their territory, but Alaska had more land to hunt and Carlisle had thought that it would be the last place where an enemy would lurk.

As soon as their plane landed and they were unseen, both Edward and Carlisle ran to the woods. Edward hadn't fed since he left Bella and could feel the venom flowing in his mouth when he smelled nearby prey. He ran faster, Carlisle not that far behind.

Edward spotted a herd of caribou and attacked quickly, snapping their necks and grazing his teeth over their fur. Carlisle left to hunt another area nearby, leaving Edward who was now very engrossed in the caribou's blood. When he had finished, Edward wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

_More_. Was his only thought as he began to run again.

He heard loud grunts as he neared a river. A Brown Bear was thrashing its arm in the water, trying to grab at fish. Edward growled, knowing the bear would hear. He didn't want to sneak up on the bear and kill it while the creature was unaware . . . Where's the fun in that? No. He wanted to release some built up frustration and self loathing he's had in him for two months by "playing" with the bear a bit.

The animal stilled for a moment then turned its head in the direction of Edward. Its teeth bared and the growls became louder. Slowly, the bear stalked torwards Edward.

_That's right._ _Right here._ Edward crouched down and prepared to attack.

The bear stood on its hind legs, stretching to its full height and roared. Edward leapt up and knocked the enormous animal back. Together they struggled, both trying to kill each other. The bear put up more of a fight than the caribou. It kicked and clawed, its arm coming into contact with Edward's side at one time.

_Enough_. He thought and like the caribou, snapped the bear's neck and drank. He was about to get up when Carlisle walked into view, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" Edward narrowed his eyes.

_Victoria_. Carlisle answered in thought.

Edward snarled at her name. "Yes, I know. I won't rest until she's dead. We'll search for her right now."

"We won't have to." This time Carlisle spoke out loud. Edward narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his words. "I could smell her 12 miles north. Not a scent she left behind but her _herself_. I believe she's waiting for us."

Edward's eyes widened as he took in Carlisle's last sentence.

_Victoria was here. Here in Alaska. _

"Are you sure?" He asked though he rarely ever doubted Carlisle's sense of tracking

Carlisle nodded. _Positive_.

A smile slowly crossed Edward's lips as he stood. "It would be rude to keep her waiting."

Carlisle nodded. He was not worried now. Two against one. Edward and Carlisle left and started heading north where Victoria was waiting.Where they would both get their revenge.

**Bella's Nightmare**

Bella woke up screaming and thrashing in her bed. She felt cold arms holding her down which only made the screams come louder.

"Edward! No!" Bella sobbed. "No!" She gave up violently thrashing her body and curled in a ball. Cold hands were wiping her forehead, moving the hair out of her face but Bella wouldn't open her eyes.

"Edward, no." She moaned helplessly and cried. Bella was clutching her chest trying to ease the pain in her heart.

"Shhh, Bella. It's all right. I'm here now."

She opened her eyes and became motionless. Alice was in her room and trying desperately to calm Bella down.

"Alice?" Her voice sounded heavy. The previous day came rushing back to her.

Going to the meadow, intending to end the pain for goodwhen Alice had showed up. Alice was in Forks, in Bella's room.

Realization dawned on her_. Alice is with me._

"Oh!" Bella quickly sat up with a hand over her mouth.

"Are you all right now? Bella, what in the world were you dreaming about?" Alice asked though she had a pretty good idea. This was the worst Bella had screamed all night. Alice was not one who was easily scared, but Bella's relentless screaming terrified her. She wanted it to stop.

Bella was staring at Alice with disbelieving eyes. "Alice, what are you doing here?"

Alice sighed, preparing herself to have a similar talk with Bela as she did with Charlie. "I am so sorry, Bella." She whispered.

Bella brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, still not believing that a Cullen was in her house. "I can't believe it." She whispered to herself.

Alice looked up at her with a pained expression. She couldn't hold in the question much longer. "Why, Bella? Why would you even think about doing what you were going to do?"

Bella looked away and didn't answer. It pained her to see Alice's normally happy features twisted in agony.

"Bella, do you realize how much damage you would have caused? Were you even thinking of your family? Thinking of me or _my _family?"

Bella's head whipped around and her eyes narrowed at Alice. "You guys left _me_, Alice. I was just looking to escape too."

Alice took a quick intake of breath. "Escape? We didn't want to leave, Bella! _Edward _didn't want to leave!"

Bella's breathing started to come in gasps and tears started to fall from her eyes. "You don't know that. He doesn't love me. He told me himself. I was a burden to him."

"No, no." Alice shook her head. "Edward _does _love you, Bella. He loves you very much. He left because he thought he had to. Edward believed that us being around you would put you in more danger than you were already in."

Bella scoffed, still not willing to believe Alice's words. The pain of him leaving was still fresh. "Well that was stupid of him."

Alice chuckled darkly. "Yes, it was." She looked at Bella with imploring eyes. "Edward's hurting, Bella. I know you think he doesn't care about you but he does. I've had visions of you in so much pain. My visions of him are the same. You need each other."

Bella let out a whimper. "Alice, stop. Stop."

"Why, Bella? What is so hard to believe?"

"All of it! You here! You telling me E–" Bella choked back a sob and ignored her aching chest. "You telling me Edward still loves me! He told me he didn't, Alice! He made it quite clear!"

Alice kept her voice quiet but the urgency in it was the same. "He had to lie to you, Bella. Edward had to say what he knew would make you let him leave. He didn't mean it!" Bella was shaking her head. Alice was going to have to do what Edward did; she would have to tell things to Bella that would make her understand. Even if it hurt.

"Do you want to know what I see when I have visions of Edward, Bella?" Bella shook her head, tears blurring her vision but Alice continued. "I see him sitting in an alley, head in his hands, sobbing. Calling your name, Bella!"

"No!" Bella shook her head and tried to cover her ears. It was useless. She could still hear Alice.

"He keeps asking himself 'why? Why did I have to leave her?"

"He didn't." Bella moaned.

"But in his mind, he did. He thought it would be for the best. We all know it wasn't though."

"No . . . no." Bella put her head in her hands and sobbed.

Alice put her arms around her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I am so sorry."

"I– love– him." Bella choked out. "And it hurts, Alice. It hurts so bad."

"I know. He regrets ever leaving you, Bella. We all do. _You _are the rest of our family and we left you." Alice tightened her grip on Bella. "I am so sorry." She whispered.

They stayed like that and Bella stopped crying after awhile. She felt like she couldn't anymore. Exhaustion washed over her and she yawned.

"You should try to get some sleep–" Alice started and then stopped. Her arms dropped to her sides and her eyes closed. Her body was very still.

"Alice?" Bella became alert. She had seen Alice like this before and knew she was having a vision.

Alice didn't move. The seconds turned into minutes and Bella was getting anxious. She wrapped her arms around her legs again and rested her head on her knees, waiting. Finally Alice opened her eyes. They were wide. She quickly jumped off the bed and strode over to the window.

Bella froze in shock from Alice's quick movements. Slowly, Bella unwrapped herself. "What's wrong, Alice? What did you see?"

Alice continued to look out the window, an unfathomable expression on her face. When she looked at Bella she was frowning, contemplating whether she should tell Bella what she saw. Bella nodded in encouragement.

Alice sighed and this time, slowly made her way back to Bella and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I saw Edward." She looked up, measuring Bella's expression; it was blank. "He was with Carlisle. They're in Alaska hunting but something's going to happen. I can't quite place it. Their minds keep changing but Victoria's name comes up with every decision they make."

Bella's composed expression was crumbling quickly. Her eyes became wide with fear and her hands clenched together.

Alice stood up again and started pacing the room. She stilled again. When her eyes opened, she looked agitated. "They're going to fight Victoria." She hissed the name.

Bella's eyes grew wider. "No." She whispered. "They can't. They'll get hurt." Bella was starting to panic now.

Alice huffed impatiently. "No, they will not get hurt. I don't need a vision to know that. It's annoying. I can't see what _exactly _they're going to do. It's obvious both Carlisle and Edward want Victoria dead but their plans . . . they keep changing. I'll have to watch more closely." She sat down in the rocking chair and closed her eyes.

Bella just continued to stare at Alice, the panic not quite gone.

_This cannot be happening_, She thought as she lay down. _This is too much_.

The emotional stress was taking a toll on her and she felt her eye lids getting heavy. Almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep . . . With Alice sitting in the rocking chair by her bed, her eyes still closed, waiting to see what happens.

She had lied to Bella. She _did _need a vision to make sure Edward and Carlisle would be ok. They were both very skilled fighters but so was Victoria. None of them were armatures in the game of war. Alice opened her eyes and pulled out her cell phone, calling Jasper. When she was through talking to him, she looked at Bella who was now sleeping peacefully.

_I need to make this right_. Alice thought.

She closed her eyes again and watched as frightening images appeared in her head.

**I left yet ANOTHER cliff hanger with Carlisle and Edward. I'm sorry I couldn't help it. I know, I'm cruel. Lack of sleep makes me evil. :p But don't fret, I'm working on the next chapter. Please feel free to review!! They put me in a better mood. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mua-ha-ha!! I'm back and with more!!!**

**Jasper's Worries**

Jasper's phone rang from the inside of his pocket. He answered it. "Alice?" He tried to conceal his worry, he didn't succeed.

"Yes, it's me. Jasper, Edward and Carlisle are going to fight with Victoria. I'm getting images of their plans but nothing else." Alice was speaking quickly.

"Wait– hold on. Alice, where are you?"

"Bella's room."

Jasper breathed in sharply. "You know what Edward said! We aren't supposed to be near Bella."

"Yes, he made that quite clear. As much as I love my dear brother, I am my own person. I had to see Bella, Jasper! The vision I had before I left was of her. She was dead..." Alice whispered the last part. If she could cry, she would be.

Jasper sighed. Bella and him were never as close as she was with the rest of the family, excluding Rosalie, but he always cared for her. She was truly like a sister to him and his protective instincts kicked in when he listened to Alice. "How is she?"

"She's alive for one. I talked to Charlie and he told me she's been screaming in her sleep for two months. I got to witness that tonight, it was horrible. Bella was thrashing around and begging Edward to not leave."

Jasper sighed again. "Edward and Carlisle are going to fight Victoria you said?"

"Yes, I haven't seen the turn out so it hasn't happened yet. Their plans are constantly going in a different direction!"

"What do you want me to do?" Esme, Emmet, and Rosalie came to stand next to Jasper with questioning looks. He held a finger to his lips.

"I want you all to come down to Forks now. Hurry, though. We don't have much time. I want us to be with Edward and Carlisle make their exact decision but first, I need to talk to you all."

"Of course." Jasper exhaled a long breath.

"Jasper?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Jasper smiled. "I love you too, love." He hung up the phone. Confusion was radiating off every single one of his family members in the room.

"What's going on?" Emmet narrowed his eyes.

"Alice needs to see us right _now_. She's in Forks with Bella."

"Oh!" Esme gave a little squeak and covered her mouth with her hand. "Bella..." Esme loved Bella very much and it pained her to have to leave. "What's happening?"

"Carlisle and Edward have made a decision to go after Victoria and plan on killing her. How they're going to do it however, is not exact. Alice keeps seeing images of the ideas they have."

"Why don't they just finish her off when they get to her?" Emmet's muscles flexed in his arms.

"Victoria is no amateur, Emmet. She is bound to be very skilled at fighting. Think about it. She was with James, a tracker, for a good time of her life. Fighting and escaping is what she specializes in. That _and _she may not be alone."

"We have to leave." This time Rosalie spoke. Jasper could feel the fear rolling off of her. But fear for whom, he didn't know. It would be very unlikely if her reaction had anything to do with Bella. Still, he sent a wave of calm around the room.

"At once." Esme started walked out the house and started torwards Emmet's jeep. The rest followed. Jasper sat in the passenger's seat, Rosalie and Esme in the back and Emmet driving. The jeep was nearing 125mph when they got on the highway.

They reached Forks in an hour and forty-five minutes later. It was still night and all of the house lights were off. Jasper quickly got out of the jeep and made his way to Bella's window, climbing through. Esme, Rosalie, and Emmet followed.

As soon as Jasper saw Alice, he rushed over to her side and hugged her. "Are you all right?" He asked, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"I'm fine. We need to figure out a plan." Alice gave him a kiss on the lips before turning to the rest of her family.

Esme was on her knees by Bella and clutching both of her hands in her own. "Oh, Bella." She whispered.

Bella was still asleep and shifted in her bed so that she was lying on her back. Emmet smiled before wiping strands of hair on Bella's face away. Rosalie just simply stared at her, eyes wide and looking somewhat fearful.

_But for what? _Alice thought slightly confused.

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "We need to go help Edward and Carlisle. I had a vision not ten minutes ago. It was of Victoria this time and she's not working alone. I saw twenty other vampires with her at the most."

"Twenty." Jasper breathed. "We will need to go at once and form a plan." He looked at Bella sleeping. "What about her?"

Alice hesitated. "I don't know. She can't come with us but she can't be left alone either."

"I will stay with her." Esme spoke, still clutching Bella's hands.

Jasper sighed, relieved. "We need to leave now." He slowly walked over to Bella's bed and leaned down, kissing her lightly on the forehead; he didn't breathe the whole time. Alice did the same and grabbed Jasper's hand. They jumped out the window and made their way to the jeep.

Emmet kissed Bella's forehead too and laughed a little when she huffed in her sleep.

Rosalie slowly walked to Bella and gave one of her hands a squeeze. "I'm sorry." She whispered. Emmet grabbed Rosalie's hand and followed Alice and Jasper.

"Be safe." Esme whispered knowing that they would hear her. She got up and sat in the rocking chair that Alice had sat on hours before, watching over Bella. Bella who was like her own daughter.

**Someone Worth Fighting For**

Carlisle and Edward were making their way north when Carlisle stopped them. "I smell more than one."

Edward sniffed the air and growled. "You were right. Victoria has allies now." He cursed under his breath. "We need a plan."

"Yes we do." Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "We could ask the Denali clan to help us."

"No." Edward shook his head. "I don't want them involved. They could make things worse."

Carlisle nodded, understanding. "What do you want to do?"

They both weighed their options on what they _could_ do. None of their plans looked as if they'd end with a clean success. Yes, they may kill Victoria and her partners in the end but how much harm would be caused to _themselves _in the process?

"We can't waste anymore time; Victoria's still waiting." Edward growled, frustrated. "What the Hell are we going to do!?"

"I'm glad you asked." A high soprano voice came from their left.

Edward's head whipped around, shock written all over his face. Before him was Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. All were walking torwards Carlisle and him.

Carlisle searched the group. "Where's Esme?"

They all shifted uncomfortably. Edward listened to their thoughts but none of them thought of anything to do with Esme. Alice had told them on the plane to Alaska to not even think of Esme.

"You think of her, you'll think of where she is. If Edward knows that were associating with Bella, he'll lose it. I've seen it and we can't afford another catastrophe right now. We'll deal with it later." No one had argued with Alice; destroying Victoria and getting their brother back was their first priority.

"Where's Esme?" Edward repeated, glaring.

"She's at home." Alice glared back. Though she knew what good intentions Edward had for leaving Bella, she was still furious with him.

Edward was about to question when Carlisle interrupted. "Do you have any ideas?" Carlisle too questioned Alice's answer on where Esme was but thought there was a good reason for such a short explanation.

"We all fight together. We meet Victoria and her allies face to face and we start war." Emmet spoke with a wicked smile on his face, rolling his shoulders back.

_Fool_. Edward heard Rosalie think.

She was staring at Emmet, annoyance written on her face but there was fear in her eyes too. She felt Edward's gaze on her and turned to him. Bella flashed in her mind before she could stop it.

Edward winced and looked at Rosalie with wide eyes. Bella had been asleep in her mind but even sleeping, she looked as if she were in pain. Rosalie glared at him and looked away. Jasper sent a wave of calm around as he felt Edward start to panic.

_What's wrong? _He wondered.

Edward ignored him, instead, focusing on his sister. "Rosalie–" He started.

"We need to go." Alice cut in knowing what Edward was about to ask. She shot an annoyed glance at Rosalie.

Carlisle nodded and started to lead the way. Everyone followed, Emmet more eagerly than the rest. Edward's expression was still pained but Bella's image seemed to ignite something in him again.

_I'm doing this for her_. Edward thought, his eyes narrowing, fists clenched.

They went ten more miles before stopping, all nostrils flared.

"Victoria's here." Rosalie stated the obvious. "I can smell her."

"Well, well, well." A high, shrill voice was heard from behind a nearby tree. "I thought you would never show up."

Edward growled. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet stood behind him, Rosalie and Alice behind them. They were staring torwards the trees, glowering as a figure steeped out from behind.

"And look! There's more!" The first thing Edward saw was Victoria's hair , a wild mane the color of a vibrant reddish-orange. Her eyes were red. Hungry for revenge. She walked in front of the tree, leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest. "I must say, Edward, you survived longer than I thought you would. Without the frail human girl attached to you hip, I mean."

Edward growled but didn't move. His eyes darted to the left of him and then to the right. More figures were slowly revealing themselves. He heard Rosalie gasp behind him. These vampires were new; ones Victoria had created herself. Ages and gender varied but all were visibly strong, they're eyes too, were a ruby red.

"I brought more too." Victoria smiled. "I hope you don't mind."

At those words, three newly created vampires thrust themselves torwards Edward and his family. One boy, fifteen at the most, made an attempt to fight Alice but Jasper quickly cut him off. He grabbed one of his outstretched arms, twisted it and pulled. The boy gave out an anguished cry but was stopped short when his head soon joined his arm on the ground.

Emmet took out the other two, both grown men around their thirties, laughing the whole time; he was clearly amused. A woman snarled from behind the trees and quickly made her way torwards Emmet. Rosalie stepped in front of her, snarling back and snapped her head off with a vengeance.

One by one, more vampires fought with Edward's family –but not Edward himself. He had gracefully made his way torwards Victoria, her white teeth gleaming behind her smile.

"You've made quite an impact on my life, Edward Cullen." Victoria unfolded her arms. " I only hope that when I kill you, you will understand how deeply that impact has effected me."

"As do I when _I _kill _you_." Edward smirked as Victoria's smile slightly faltered. She snarled at him and sank to a crouching position, preparing to attack.

_You may have one small advantage, Edward, but do not mistaken my knowledge on fighting. Not only am I a skilled fighter but I am one with a motive._

Edward growled as Victoria and him began to circle, both waiting for one to break eye contact.

Victoria continued. _You see, I thought that since you'd taken my one love away from me, why not return the favor? To kill... Bella is it?_

Edward hissed.

Victoria smiled smugly. _Ah yes. Bella. To kill Bella seemed like a fine favor indeed. But then the closer I watched her–_

"You've watched her?" Edward's eyes widened but he continued to move. "You've been near Bella?"

_Oh yes. Watched her quite frequently for weeks. Do you know what I saw, Edward? _

Edward snarled at Victoria, disgusted that such a creature could walk this Earth.

_I saw anguish. Pain. And as I thought about that, I realized that humans suffer much more than us. They feel and experience emotions that are quite foreign to us. What she was suffering from, I only have a guess. _Victoria laughed at Edward's expression.

_But I realized that watching her in pain was to be much more enjoyable than killing her. What was I to do? My love was still gone and I still wanted revenge. So, I settled on killing you. I get two things out of this: avenging my mates death and watching your's suffer like nothing I've seen before. _Victoria's smile widened. _It's quite enjoyable. And then eventually, when I get bored with the imbecile, I prepare myself for a tasty treat._

Edward was livid and slightly shaking. However, when he spoke, he was calm. "I'm sorry to say that your little "fantasy" is precisely that: a little fantasy. _You _cannot kill me and will not come anywhere near Bella again." Edward's body tensed as he prepared to launch himself at Victoria. "Such a silly imagination you have."

Victoria mirrored Edward's movements. "Ah, but getting close to Bella wasn't hard at all the first time. Why should it be hard now?"

"Be quite hard if your dead."

"If." Victoria snarled and launched herself at Edward, trying to close the space between them.

Edward quickly moved to the left and smiled at a baffled Victoria. He tapped his head. "Slight advantage remember?"

Victoria glared and straightened up. Edward tried listening to her mind, to see what her next move was , but all he got was images of Bella. He groaned silently but Victoria heard.

She smiled angelically. _Two can play at this game, dear boy._

Again, she thought of Bella. Bella in her worst state, crying or emotionless. Edward winced and held his temples, closing his eyes, trying to concentrate.

Victoria took advantage of his previous state and tackled him. They both landed fifty feet away from their previous spot. Edward was quickly brought back to reality and fought his enemy. Together, they tackled. Moving swiftly, testing each other's movements. Edward threw Victoria to the ground. She struggled beneath him. Victoria wedged her foot in between their bodies and heaved, turning their bodies so that he was beneath her.

"I always did like being on top." Victoria spoke.

Edward cringed, disgusted, and pushed her off of him. They both stood and started circling each other again.

_No play, Edward? Or are you too civilized for such games? _Victoria let out an exasperated sigh then gasped.

_Don't worry brother. We are right here._ Emmet thought from behind Edward.

Jasper sent a wave of calm to Edward. _Perhaps it'll help_.

Edward turned around and threw an appreciated glance to his family who were now standing behind him, watching Victoria with blank expressions. Edward knew them too well; they were furious and ready for this to end.

"Where are my–" Victoria breathed.

"You didn't think that the newborns actually had a chance of defeating us?" Carlisle spoke. "I must say I'm insulted."

Victoria growled but didn't speak.

_Finish her off, Edward_. Alice narrowed her eyes.

Edward started circling Victoria again, more slowly, countering her actions. Victoria did the same and Edward could smell the fear radiating off her. She looked to the trees.

"Don't go, Victoria. I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

Victoria snapped at him and began to run.

_You were always so good at running away_. Edward thought as he ran after her.

He caught Victoria from behind. She struggled violently but Edward didn't budge. It wasn't until his lips grazed her neck that she stilled. Realization settled in her as she took a moment to acknowledge her own death.

"I told you. You will _never _win." Edward murmured against her neck. Victoria shivered.

And just as quickly as Edward had caught her, he killed her. He dug his teeth into her flesh and pulled, snapping her neck. When he let go, Victoria's body fell, her head gently rolling a foot away before stopping.

Edward felt a dozen emotions go through him, overwhelming Jasper. One thing was clear. Victoria would never harm him, his family, or his Bella again.

Victoria was dead.

**Yes, it's true. Victoria is gone. Dead. ..sigh... I thought this chapter would be hard but I decided that the next one is going to be.** **Not hard, wrong choice of words...no. Just a little overwhelming...emotional. Oh nevermind!..you'll see.**


	8. Chapter 8

**All righty.. A little short but I needed to write this alone as one chapter. I was listening to 9 crimes by Damien Rice the whole time. It kinda set me in the mood.**

**Memory**

One by one, they each started gathering pieces of bodies. Some pieces wriggled, an attempt to show they weren't completely lifeless. After creating three piles mixed of dry wood and vampire's flesh, Carlisle pulled out a lighter and lit each pile on fire. Thick black smoke combined with a peculiar odor filled the air.

The only light Edward and his family had, besides the rising flames, was the light from the moon shining above. Edward continued to stare at the flames, not sure what to do. His family did the same. They treated the scene as mourners would at a burial.

But mourn for what? Victoria was dead. Never again to harm the ones Edward loved. Though he felt relief, there was something else slowly stirring inside him... yet he couldn't place it.

Jasper felt Edward's confusion and snuck a glance at Emmet. Emmet quickly turned to look at Alice who was staring at Edward, an unfathomable expression on her face. Both Jasper and Emmet looked quickly back at the fire, preparing themselves for what was to come.

_Victoria's dead_. Edward heard Alice think to him. She was standing across from him, on the other side of the pile they were at.

He looked up and nodded curtly before returning his gaze to the flames.

Alice tried to conceal her anger which was now threatening to burst forth from her. _What do you have planned for yourself now?_

"I don't know." Edward spoke quietly. Emmet, Jasper, and Rosalie braced themselves for the wrath that they knew would soon follow Edward and Alice's private conversation. Carlisle put his hands in his pockets and calmly waited.

Alice took a deep breath, her small frame slightly shaking. _I think–_ She hesitated. _You should go see Bella._

"I can't do that, Alice." Edward spoke calmly. He knew Alice would bring this up and prepared himself.

_Why not?!_ Alice screamed in her head, causing Edward to wince. _You know, I can't help but start to think that you actually meant what you said to her. About you not loving her. _

"Then stop!" Edward growled.

_Stop what? _

"Stop thinking!"

Alice laughed sounding a little delirious, scaring Jasper. _Oh, Edward. _She shook her head. _You need to stop being so selfish._

Edward's head snapped up to look at Alice. Him selfish? "I _love _Bella. I'm avoiding her to save her, Alice! Shi-"He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Avoiding her! Why on Earth do you feel the need to avoid her, Edward?!" Alice spoke out loud now. Her nostrils flared and her eyes stared menacingly at Edward. He was about to interrupt but she didn't give him a chance. "She. Looks. Like. Hell! She's been through Hell! You leaving, us leaving her! It wasn't right!No matter what stupid reasons you convinced yourself for leaving Bella, you know you didn't want to. You know it wasn't right."

"Of course I didn't want to! But it being right? It _was _the right thing to do at the time_."_

"_At the time_." Alice growled and then scoffed. "Did you ever think of the effects your leaving might have on her?"

"Effects?" Edward raised his eyebrows, slightly confused. "She'd be sad for a short time but Bella would get over it. She's only human after all."

Alice snorted, disbelieving. "You seriously doubted her love for you." She shook her head and then stilled as she remembered her visit with Bella.

_Perhaps I should show you the aftermath of you leaving her. It can't be that bad. After all.. She's only human._

Edward winced and fell to his knees as images of Bella entered Alice's mind. He tried to block them out but Alice wouldn't allow him. She was pissed for a better use of words. She knew she was hurting him but Alice had to make him realize. Just as she'd done to Bella. Alice thought of when she had the vision of Bella, how she found her in the vision.

_Bella lying spread-eagled on the ground, eyes open, with a trickle of blood coming from her mouth._

"No!" Edward gasped, grasping his head. More images came.

_Alice finding Bella in the meadow with a gun in her hand. Bella sobbing as she allowed Alice to drag her home. Bella thrashing around and screaming relentlessly in her sleep. _

"_No! Edward, don't leave me!" _

"Bella!" Edward screamed, his eyes closed as he grabbed at nothing. Nothing but air.

Rosalie's eyes widened as she stared at Edward. Emmet grabbed her hand. Jasper took in quick breaths as he felt Edward's anguish but he didn't try to calm him. Jasper loved his brother but he also loved Bella. He had to make Edward see what he'd done and that he had to make it right.

Alice closed her eyes and concentrated.

_Bella waking up from her nightmare. Alice trying to explain to her that Edward needed her._

"_He doesn't love me. He told me himself. I was a burden to him."_

"No, Bella, no." Edward moaned, still grasping his head.

"_No, no." Alice shook her head. "Edward does love you, Bella. He loves you very much. He left because he thought he had to. Edward believed that us being around you would put you in more danger than you were already in."_

"_Edward's hurting, Bella. I know you think he doesn't care about you but he does. I've had visions of you in so much pain. My visions of him are the same. You need each other."_

"I need you, Bella." He whispered.

_Bella whimpered. "Alice, stop. Stop."_

"_Why, Bella? What is so hard to believe?" _

"_All of it! You here! You telling me E–" Bella choked back a sob. "You telling me Edward still loves me! He told me he didn't, Alice! He made it quite clear!"_

"I love you." Edward spoke quietly. It was as if Bella was there with him, Alice's thoughts were so vivid.

"_He had to lie to you, Bella. Edward had to say what he knew would make you let him leave. He didn't mean it! Do you want to know what I see when I have visions of Edward, Bella?"_

Edward watched Bella shake her head, sobbing.

"_He keeps asking himself 'why? Why did I have to leave her?"_

"_He didn't." Bella moaned._

"_But in his mind, he did. He thought it would be for the best. We all know it wasn't though." Alice continued._

"_No . . . no." Bella put her head in her hands and sobbed._

Edward sobbed too. He sat and sobbed tearless sobs, barely aware of his family surrounding him.

_Alice put her arms around her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I am so sorry." _

"_I– love– him." Bella choked out. "And it hurts, Alice. It hurts so bad." _

"_I know. He regrets ever leaving you, Bella. We all do. You are the rest of our family and we left you." Alice tightened her grip on Bella. "I am so sorry." She whispered._

"I'm sorry Bella."Edward whispered.

Alice allowed herself to think one more thing of Bella. Bella sleeping before they left to join Edward and Carlisle.

_Do you need more? _Alice asked Edward feeling a little drained as the past few day's events came rushing back to her.

He shook his head and continued to sit on his knees, staring down. Rosalie let go of Emmet's hand and walked over to Edward, ignoring her slightly baffled audience.

Rosalie got down on her knees in front of Edward and forced his chin up to look at her."Bella needs you Edward, just as much as you need her."

Edward's eyes widened as he took in her words. He knew she was right. A small part of him which was growing stronger with every passing second, was struggling to tell him that he _needed _to see Bella.His plans on avoidance were dissolving as he remembered Alice's vision of Bella sleeping peacefully.

_So beautiful._

Jasper felt the love that was allowing itself to reappear in Edward. _She loves you just the same._ He smiled.

Rosalie stood up and quietly walked to Alice's side. Emmet went over to Edward and stood him up.

"I love Bella as my sister and I would do anything to make any of my sisters happy._ You _make her happy, Edward."

Edward was still recovering from Alice's thoughts. "You went to her." He struggled to comprehend.

Carlisle looked at his son. "They did what they had to. Now you do the same." Edward started to object but Carlisle held a hand up. "No. I know I had my doubts about you being with a human at first, Edward, but I have never seen my son as happy with someone else as you are with Bella. Without her, you have suffered pain that _no one_, human or creature, should endure. Your family suffers seeing the people they love in such anguish."

_I am sorry if we ever made it seem as if Bella and you were never meant to be. But it is very clear that you need to be together now._

Edward nodded and looked at each of his family members with him, settling on Alice. She stared straight back with sadness in her eyes.

_I'm sorry, Edward. I had to make you both realize_. She looked down at the ground. The flame's cackling was the only noise in the night.

Edward continued to look at her.

"Thank you." He finally whispered.

**As I said, a little short but there is a reason. I'll explain with the next chapter. What did you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry it's been a couple days. I'm really sick right now and it sucks. Hopefully it hasn't affected the story . . . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I don't think it'll be the last one so heads up on that. ****Listening to while writing Chapter: "Swallowed by the Sea" by Colplay**

**Reunion**

The sun was starting to peek through the trees as morning came. Esme hid herself in Bella's closet when Charlie came in. He was carrying a note she had written explaining the absence of Alice.

_I went home to get some personal belongings. I checked on Bella before I left and told her where I was going when I found she was awake. I'll be back soon, Charlie. _

_Alice. _

That is what the letter had read. Esme watched through the closet as Charlie approached Bella. He stared at her with worried eyes before leaning over and gently giving her a kiss on the forehead. He, then, left her room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Esme seated herself in the rocking chair again when she heard Charlie's cruiser pulling out of the driveway.

Bella stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Esme, the lazy beat of her heart started to speed up.

"Esme?" She whispered in disbelief, moisture starting to build in her eyes. Then she quickly got up and threw her arms around her.

Esme laughed and hugged her back. "I'm happy to see you too."

"What are you doing here? Where's Alice?" Bella's eyes were wide.

Esme's smile faltered a little. "Alice will be back in a bit. She had to take care of some things first."

Bella stared at her, question in her eyes.

Esme touched her cheek. "Are you hungry? You should eat and we'll talk downstairs."

Bella nodded. "May I have a human moment?"

Again Esme laughed. "Of course. I'll wait in the kitchen."

Bella made her way to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. She looked like a mess; the stress took on her appearance. Bella took a shower, allowing the warmth to calm her. Slowly, the night's events came back to her. Bella shuddered and stepped out of the shower, hurrying to get dressed, not wanting to waste any time when Esme was waiting.

She threw on jeans, a T-shirt and brushed her teeth, not bothering with her hair which was damp and hanging down her back. After walking carefully down the stairs, she made her way to the kitchen. Esme sat at the table with a smile on her face.

While Bella was in the shower, Esme had gotten a call from Carlisle.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." He told her.

"Edward too?" Esme voiced her worry.

Carlisle smiled on the other end. "Edward too. I don't know how this is going to work out. Alice isn't having any visions and if she did, she's not sharing or opening her mind to Edward."

Esme frowned. "It'll work out. I know it will."

She heard Carlisle sigh. "Faith. Have faith . . . "

Esme chuckled. "I have to go now. I can hear Bella getting out of the shower. I love you."

"I love you too."

Bella smiled back timidly and grabbed an apple from the fridge. She sat down across from Esme and took a bite. The taste startled her and she realized that she was ravenous. Bella took another bite and swallowed.

Esme watched her with that same smile then turned to look out the window.

Bella stopped eating. "What's the matter, Esme?"

When she didn't answer, Bella set her food down and clenched her hands together. Esme finally turned to her and covered Bella's hands with her own.

"Nothing's wrong, dear. I'm just happy."

Bella's eyes tightened. She too was happy . . . to an extent. She had seen Alice and Esme was there with her but what would happen to her when she left? Bella forced the thought away when she felt moisture in her eyes again. She picked up her apple and took another bite, afraid to speak for fear that her voice would shake and give her away.

Esme shifted in her seat suddenly, causing Bella to jump a little. There was a knock on the door.

_Who could that be? _Bella wondered. She threw a glance at Esme who was staring at her with the oddest expression.

"I'll be back in a second." Bella slowly got up and made her way to the door. She hesitated before opening it. Bella gasped when she saw Emmet.

He grinned widely and picked her up off her feet, hugging her tightly but with caution. "There's my favorite human ever!"

Bella laughed surprised, the sound unfamiliar to her ears, but stopped short when she looked over Emmet's shoulder. Behind him stood Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and . . . could it be?

Bella's eyes widened and Emmet set her down. She stepped around him and walked past the people behind him, stopping at the one person she most desperately wanted to see. There, two feet away, was the most beautiful person she ever lay eyes on. The one she fell in love with, gave her heart to.

Edward stared at her, his eyes taking in Bella. She was staring at him with the most peculiar expression. Her eyes were wide with fear.

"Edward?" Bella whispered. The aching in her chest did not come at full force as it normally would have. She felt numb for a moment.

"Bella." Edward breathed and quickly took her in his arms, breathing in the scent of her.

Bella thawed quickly and emotions started pouring, overwhelming both her and Jasper. Her eyes closed when she felt Edward against her.

_This can't be. _She thought_. It's a dream._ _Why would he come back to me? Unless . . . _

Bella shook her head violently, not wanting to get ahead of herself, and Edward let go of her, fearing he went too far.

_I hurt her too much_. His eyes tightened. _She has every reason to not want me back._

Bella was still shaking her head when Alice grabbed her hand, pulling her in the house. "Perhaps we should do this inside." Bella heard her speak.

Esme was suddenly at her side and led her in the living room. Bella refused to sit down though she felt weak. She felt very fragile, as though one word would shatter her.

_Edward. Here. _Her breathing became erratic and she started feeling lightheaded.

Alice forced her to sit on the chair by the window. "You're going to faint." She sent a meaningful glance to Jasper. Suddenly, Bella relaxed and she took a deep breath in. She looked up and stared at Edward who was staring back at her, cautious.

His bronze colored hair was disheveled, lips pulled in a tight line, posture tense . . . yet there he was. Beautiful and _there_. Her own personal miracle.

Bella continued to stare with wide eyes, afraid to look away for fear he might vanish. "Edward?" She whispered again.

Edward slowly walked torwards her. His family looked away. He stopped in front of where Bella was sitting and got down on his knees so he was eye level with her.

_So Beautiful_. He thought. _Yet so much pain_.

Bella was looking at him, scared. Her cheeks were flushed and there were tears forming behind her eyes. She lifted her hand and very carefully, placed it on Edward's cheek just as she'd done before he left. She watched Edward close his eyes and sigh.

Bella looked at him, her face expressing her pain. The tears brimmed over, falling down her cheeks and she struggled to make her breathing steady. But Edward stayed where he was. He didn't leave her as he had done before.

Bella dropped her hand from Edward's face and covered her mouth trying to block the whimpers that were threatening to escape.

"Oh, Bella." Edward breathed, wrapping his arms around her again. And this time Bella did not pull away but grabbed him back. Her arms circled around his neck, clutching to him and she sobbed harder than she ever had.

"Oh my God." She kept crying.

"I am _so _sorry for the pain I have caused you." Edward pulled her hands off his neck and held them to his chest. He put his forehead on Bella's and forced her to look up. Bella's heartbeat sped up.

_One thing has not changed._ Esme thought to Edward.

Bella's light brown eyes stared into his gold ones, searching. Edward's hands cupped her face and he stared at her intently. "I love you." He whispered.

Bella thought to pull away. _No. You feel guilty. You've lied to yourself yet once more. _

But she couldn't. She couldn't pull herself out of Edward's arms. "No." She whispered. "You don't."

Edward narrowed his eyes."I do. I am so sorry, Bella." She started to look down but Edward gripped Bella's chin. "I am sorry for the pain I put you through. I am sorry that I ever left you. And if you're willing to take me back, I promise I will _never _leave you again. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan."

Bella looked past Edward's face to his family. They were staring back at her. Jasper looked as if he was in pain from what, Bella guessed, the hurt emotions flowing in the room. She looked at Rosalie who was looking at Bella with sadness. Alice was nodding at her in encouragement.

Bella turned back to Edward's now, agonized expression. "I'm so sorry, Bella." He repeated.

"I looked for you." Bella whispered and Edward winced. "But I didn't think you'd come back."

"I'm back now. I should have never left. I thought I would be giving you a better life if I left you alone. You were always more than I deserved." Edward smiled a little when Bella shook her head. "But it seems that me leaving hasn't done any good to either of us."

Bella looked up in his eyes and Edward almost gasped at how much feeling he saw in her face. "I love you too." She whispered, a tear escaping.

Edward leaned in and kissed the place where it had fallen. He lightly kissed both eyelids, holding Bella's face in his hands, before finally, touching her lips. Bella kissed him back, hesitant at first but she quickly gave in. Edward pulled back, reluctantly, and kissed both of her hands which he gathered in his again.

_I'm glad things have gone well._ Carlisle thought._ I think, now, we will go gather our things back in LA and bring it back to our home here in Forks._

Carlisle quietly madehis way to Edward and BellaHe bent down and gave Bella a kiss on the top of her head. "I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you have taken us back."

Bella looked up and smiled, at a loss for words. Esme and Alice gave her a hug before walking outside with Carlisle.

Jasper put his hand on Edward's shoulder and looked at Bella. "Thank you." Was all he said before leaving.

Emmet walked over to them, holding Rosalie's hand. "You have brought our family back together, Bella. Thank you." Emmet said, kissing Bella's cheek.

_You are very luck to have her, brother._ He thought to Edward.

"I am." Edward agreed, smiling at Emmet.

Rosalie stood there awkwardly for a moment before bending down and hugging Bella. "I don't know how to thank you enough. My brother is whole again."

Bella's eyes widened but she hugged Rosalie back. Rosalie finally let go and grabbed Emmet's hand again, both leaving to join their family outside.

"Weren't expecting that were you?" Edward teased, smiling Bella's favorite crooked smile. Edward felt as if thousands of pounds had been lifted off his shoulders. He had his Bella back and that was all that mattered now.

Bella shook her head, still a little shocked but happy. _Edward loves me._ She reveled in the thought. _He's always loved me._

Bella looked at Edward and pressed her face against his chest as fresh tears came. One by one, he kissed them away. Edward traced her lips with his fingertips and sighed, pulling her back in his arms.

"I love you, Bella. God, how I love you."

_**Now **_**I think you guys know why I didn't add this chapter and the last one together. It would be totally off balance. So . . . What did you think??? **


End file.
